Life of nothingness
by KingPilk
Summary: Ash is betrayed by all of his friends including the Sinnoh Champion and now he broken into bits and only his true friends The Legendaries, Bianca and Lorenzo what will happened in this story with Ash and his true friends
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS I DECIDED TO DO THIS STORY IS ABOUT ASH BETRAYED BY EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HE HAS BEEN WITH OR MET ON HIS JOURNEY AND HIS ONLY FRIENDS ARE THE LEGENDARIES, BIANCA, LORENZO, SERENA IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A PAIRING WITH SERENA AND BIANCA BEING WITH ASH IS UP TO YOU GUYS.**

**ON TO THE STORY.**

Episode 1: The betrayed and destroyed soul!

**(**Location: Pallet Town**)**

Ash is at his house with Pikachu just having something to eat before he goes to see his Pokemon he is thinking of meeting Latias, Bianca and Lorenzo to see how they are and how are things in Altomare. Ash and Pikachu sets off to see Ash's Pokemon when he arrived he notice something weird Cynthia and the others he meet along with his friend are inside Professor Oak's lab Ash was thinking why they were here.

Ash asked "Why are you guys here?" Cynthia said "To tell you weak at Pokemon battling." Something caught their eyes that Ash was wearing and that was a necklace he was wearing but 6 pokeballs were on them. Misty said "Whats in the Pokeballs Ash?" Ash said "Why shall I tell you? I was about to show you but now I decided not to I leaving." Ash walked up to his Pokemon and said "Who wants to come with me returned to your pokeballs if not then stay here?" Charizard, Squritle, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Sceptile, Infernape and Pidgeot return to their pokeballs while the others stayed with the traitors.

Gary said "See your other Pokemon think you still weak!" Ash threw a Pokeball which was on his neck and said "Reshiram lets get out of here!" Reshiram appeared and Ash climb on and said "Lets go friend!" Cynthia and the others were glad he went but wondered how he was going to survive. Ash said "Reshiram take me to Altomare." Reshiram said "**Where is Pikachu?**" Ash said "He is with them the traitors." Reshiram nodded and was surprised he master best pokemon left him.

A few hours later Ash and Reshiram arrived at Altomare and Ash returned Reshiram and said "Thanks." Ash put Reshiram's ball on the necklace and went to find Bianca, Latias and Lorenzo. After a couple of minutes search he manage to find Lorenzo's workshop and he saw Lorenzo and said "Hi Lorenzo." Lorenzo turned to see Ash and said "Hi Ash were is Pikachu." Ash said "Get Latias and Bianca and I tell you what happened." Lorenzo nodded and went to get Bianca and Latias but before he did that he let Ash in his house. Lorenzo returned to his house with Bianca and Latias when they entered Bianca and Latias said "Ash why are you here?" Ash told everyone what happened with his friends and they were shock they didn't know but Arceus himself was shocked. Bianca said "If I see Misty I was have her I won't tell you are here I just say that Latias found out." Ash said "Good thinking there." A voice said "Chosen one." Ash said "I surprised to see you here Arceus." Arceus said "What they did were awful I glad you Bianca and Lorenzo and Latias you are still friends with him those people don't know what Ash has done for them and they treat like crap." Latias said "Shall we fake Ash's death so the traitors think his dead but sometime he come back to give them their punishment?" Arceus and Ash was thinking about it and Ash said "They will freak out and wonder how I still alive." Arceus said "You can say me or Mew or MewTwo found you dead and me or Mew or MewTwo revived you?" Ash nodded and said "I go with the idea Latias." Arceus nodded in agreement

**(**Location: Professor Oak's lab**)**

The traitors were training until they were interputed by the TV news saying "Today their was a murder of Ash Ketchum his body is no were to be found their were 3 people who saw it they said that Ash got a gun and shot himself before he did that he said to himself "I done everything for them and look how they treat me they treat me like nothing I give my life to stop dangerous stuff in each region and they don't care what I did for them." The traitors were shocked they thought that Ash probably gone to train but no he killed himself.

**(**Location: Kalos**)**

A girl was watching the news and was in tears she was a friend of Ash she didn't know what happened and why Ash did it but she ran up to her room in tears she was hoping it was a lie then she convince her self that Ash might of faked his death and she then went to find Ash on her TalonFlame.

**(**Location: Altomare Bianca and Lorenzo's house**)**

Arceus said "Ash do you know someone called Serena?" Ash started to think for a bit then nodded he said "She was one of my childhood friends but I don't know she still is my friend but she might of believe of what the news said." Arceus said "Shall I teleport her here then?" Ash nodded. Arceus used his powers to get a hold of Serena then teleport her to Ash's location and when he did that Serena looked where she then she saw Ash. Serena was shocked and said "Ash!" Serena ran up to Ash and hugged him and ask "Why did you fake your death?" Ash said "You might want to sit down for a bit this is going to be long." Serena nodded and listen to every single thing Ash said and she was shocked and Ash said "I might go on top of Mt. Silver to train for awhile to get my pokemon stronger you can come but you will have to stand the cold weather up there Serena and same to you Bianca if you want to become a trainer sometime." Serena said "I coming with you Ash we have a lot to catch up with and plus I want mine to become stronger if we want to defeated the traitors." Bianca said "I think about it Ash when I make up my mind I come with Latias." Ash nodded and said "I see you soon then Bianca. Lorenzo I hope to see you soon." Lorenzo said "Samething for me Ash." Ash and Serena got on Serena's TalonFlame and they both flew to to train their pokemon to become stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Episode 2 of Life of nothingness I going to do a Ash/Serena/Latias couple for this story since 2 people only voted I might change my mind soon and reedapokemonmaster Ash does have those pokemon with him on top when he got betrayed.**

Episode 2: The tournament and shocking traitors

[**8 Years later**]**  
**

(Location: Sinnoh pokemon center near the tournament with the traitors)

Max said "I can't wait I win this tournament." May said "If you lose don't cry to me Max." Misty and the others went to get their pokemon healed and Brock said "I feel sorry for Grace she is the mother of the girl who went missing called Serena." Misty nodded and said "She went missing because she went to find that loser Ash." Dawn said "I bet if we didn't betray Ash or Ash didn't leave Serena won't do a thing like that." Brock said "Serena would of still done it because what I heard she is friends with Ash." May said "Lets just make sure we are signed up for the tournament then we don't need to worry about anything." Max, Dawn, Misty, Brock nodded in agreement.

(Location: On top of )

Ash and Serena are on top of with their pokemon and they notice someone climbed up on but they knew it was Mr. Goodshow and when he saw the 2 people he said "Ash and Serena I want you to join this tournament you been hiding for too long if you join you can get your revenge on those people what they did to Ash and I know you was upset what they did Serena that is why you went missing with Ash." Serena nodded knowing Mr. Goodshow was right and Ash said "Fine we join." Ash and Serena called their flying Pokemon and Ash said "We sign up we see you at the tournament." Goodshow nodded

(Location: Tournament pokemon center in Sinnoh.)

Ash and Serena said "Nurse Joy we like to sign up and don't shout out when you see our pokedex descpitions." Nurse Joy nodded and said in a whisper "How are you two alive?" Ash said "Tell you later." Nurse Joy sign Ash and Serena up and said "Good luck." Ash and Serena nodded and said "Thanks." The 2 people walked out and went to the tournament and they was in luck it started.

[Notes: I decided to cut out the starting part of the tournaments and get straight on with the battles.]

The announcer said "Will Paul, Max, Ash Ketchum and Serena make their way to the field!" Ash looked at Serena and said "Ready?" Serena nodded and said "Time for revenge Ash." Ash nodded and both Ash and Serena made their way to the field. Everyone was shocked to actually see both Ash and Serena alive.

(With the traitors)

Misty, May, Brock, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Trip was shocked to see Ash alive with Serena. May sad "He alive for 8 years." Misty said "He looks serious and looks like he wants revenge." Brock said "No shit Misty we betrayed him and he probably did 8 years of serious training." Dawn said "The way he looking at Max and Paul is he wanted to kill them and so does Serena." Trip said "He change I think he won't forgive anyone that betrayed him."

(With the champions.)

Cynthia was shocked and said "I gone." Lance said "Why?" Cynthia said "I was the one responsible for Ash disappearance." Steven said "Why did you do that you know your going to be his target now and plus the way he is right now he not going to forgive anyone and he looks like he going to kill you." Cynthia said "I was with his friends and we all agree to tell him he is weak and to stop to achieve his dream and now how foolish I'm." Diantha said "Do you not know he is the champion of Kalos with Serena but both refuse to stay Champion they just wanted to see if they were stronger enough to beat me." Lance said "Why didn't you tell us?" Diantha said "They told me not to tell you or the others that they were there." Lance said "Lets see how strong he is now then?" All champions nodded. Cynthia thought 'Please forgive me Ash I didn't mean to do it.'

(Back to the battle)

Ash said "Porygon Z I choose you!" Serena said "Delphox I choose you!" Paul said "Torterra destroy them!" Max said "Gallade I choose you destroy them!" The referee said "The battle between Porygon Z and Delphox vs Torterra and Gallade begin!" Ash said "Porygon Z use Blizzard!" Serena said "Delphox use "Flamethrower!" Paul said "Torterra use Earthquake!" Max said "Gallade use Close Combat!" Ash said "Too slow Paul!" The blizzard attack was successful and hit Paul's Torterra and knocking it out and froze Gallade. Serena's Delphox let out a big flamethrower knocking out Gallade. The referee said "Torterra and Gallade are unable to battle trainers choose your next!"

Paul said "Electiver destroy them!" Max said "Sceptile destroy them!" Ash said "Blizzard!" Serena said "Earthquake!" Both attacks was successful and knocked out both pokemon before Max and Paul can make a move. The referee said "Electiver and Sceptile are unable to battle! Max and Paul choose your last Pokemon!" Paul said "Aggron I want you to destroy them quickly use Earthquake!" Max said "Pikachu finish this!" Ash said "Blizzard!" Serena said "Earthquake!" when Paul and Max's pokemon landed both pokemon quickly got damage by the moves that Ash and Serena called and both pokemon were knocked out. The referee said "Paul and Max do not have any more pokemon which means Ash and Serena advance to the next round!"

Ash and Serena walked out the field and went back to spend the rest of the day training before they could do that the traitors block the way. Ash sighed and said coldly "What do you want?" May said "We want to..." Serena said "Shut up Ash won't accept your apology after what you guys did!" Ash said with aura to MewTwo which was in his Pokeball "**Teleport me and Serena some where not near the traitors.**" MewTwo said "**Sure Ash.**" Ash and Serena got teleport to their Hotel Room which they register before they register for the tournament.

Ash said "Why now." Serena kiss Ash and said "It be okay." Ash said "I know but it will be soon they start to ask a lot of question by the news people." Serena nodded in agreement and said "We will have to sort it out soon Ashy." Ash heard a knock on the door.

End of chapter

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and who is knocking on the door is the traitors or is a friend or a news reporter or can it be Arceus himself? You have to find out next chapter**


End file.
